


Babysitting guide

by Dociro



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Strangers in the Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dociro/pseuds/Dociro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is on the playground with Tony, when she sees a stranger, who can't cope with a crying baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting guide

**Author's Note:**

> I'm whatisthepointofyouhardy on tumblr and it was the very first fanfic I published there. Hope you enjoy it. The idea came from a list of au ideas and the sentence “That is not how you hold a child”.

Rose sat on a bench on the playground. Her mum asked her if she could babysit her little brother when she went out with their dad. Rose had a day off and she definitely spend too little time with her lovely brother so she agreed immediately. It was a sunny day so she took Tony out for ice creams and then when they decided it’s too beautiful to spend the day in, they headed to the nearby playground.

Rose was watching her brother playing pirates with his new friends when she heard a baby cry. It was normal; she was on a playground, a lot of parents came here with their kids and younger children, and she didn’t pay much attention to the noise. However when the crying didn’t cease after a few minutes, she decided to turn around and see what’s going on.

The view she got was outstanding. She saw a tall, skinny man, he was wearing a blue suit with maroon henley and chucks. On the top of his head was a mess of brown hair. Really good hair. And as if that was not enough he was wearing these sexy specs. He was totally her type. There was also a pram by his side. Well, a young dad. Perfect and taken. So typical.

After next two minutes watching his clumsy attempts to calm the child and no mom of the baby at the horizon, she decided to help the poor man. When she came closer she saw how he was holding the child - it was totally wrong! No wonder the baby was crying.

“Hey! That is not how you hold a child!” she said to him.

He turned towards her and Rose saw the most beautiful chocolate eyes she had ever seen, also he has freckles. ‘And a child’ she reminded herself. Then he spoke and it was even worse. That voice!

“I know, I know! I told Donna that I can take care of Josh, but I have no idea what to do with a baby ‘You will handle it, Spaceman’ she said and here I am, with a weeping baby girl and no idea what to do. Oh… Donna will kill me.”

She really pitied this poor guy. “Okay, first of all, can I?” she asked stretching her arms to take the baby. He looked at her hesitantly. “Don’t worry,” she said, “I’m here with a child as well - there the blonde captain of the pirates.” She pointed to the direction of Tony with a smile. He nodded and handed her the baby. “First of all, you have to hold her in this way,” she showed him. “Watch out for her head.” He looked at her holding the baby and nodded again.

Rose started to rock the baby in her hands and talked to her, after a while the crying stopped and the girl was asleep. Rose put her in the pram and smiled to the amazed man.

“How did you…” he asked.

Rose smiled again. “You see, now the baby is fine and your girlfriend will not kill you.”

“My girlfriend?” he asked, surprised.

“Sorry, mother of your child,” she corrected herself.

“My child?!” he seemed even more surprised.

“Yes your child,” Rose said looking pointedly at the baby.

“Oh! Ohhh! You mean Donna!” it occurred to him after few moments. “Well, she is a girlfriend, well a wife and mother of the baby, but she’s not my wife. Definitely not mine. No.” he said the two last sentences making a disgusting face. “In fact, Donna is my sister. She will be laughing forever when I tell her you thought I was dad of her kids. Or I’ll tell her not, she will be mad that someone unknown had to take care of her baby girl. I can already feel the slap…” the man said thoughtfully rubbing his cheek.

“By the way, ‘unknown’ that reminded me, I’m James Noble, but most of the people call me the Doctor, so it will do.” He gave her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen and held out his hand.

Rose took the hand and was amazed how perfectly it fit in her hand. “I’m Rose, Rose Tyler.” She said weakly.

“Well Rose Tyler, thank you for saving my life,” after hearing him telling her name she decided that helping him was best decision, she had ever made.

“So maybe as a thank you I’ll take you and your child for ice creams? I promised Josh I’ll buy him one and I see he is getting along with your kid, so maybe we can go?”

Rose looked at him and after a while started laughing. Ashamed, Doctor started talking again. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, maybe that was a bad idea, I just wanted to say thanks, nothing else, I’m so sorry.”

Rose laughed even more, but after few moments watching his puppy eyes, she took pity on him. “I’m not laughing at your invitation. It’s just we get this all so wrong.” Confused, Doctor looked at her curiously. “I’m… Tony is not my child either. He is my little brother. My mum asked me to look after him today.” She saw a relieved look at the Doctor’s face. “We had ice creams already, but in such nice company, I think I can make an exception.” She tongue-smiled at him.

“That’s fantastic!” the Doctor said. “And maybe… well, if you… if you wanted to, maybe we could have a dinner one evening? If not, that’s okay, totally fine. There probably is someone else for you, so sorry again if that made you uncomfortable. That bloody gob of mine. Sorry, really…”

Rose listened to his babble with amusement. “Are you asking me for a date Doctor?” she asked.

“Well, maybe?” he answered.

Rose said seriously. “If you guarantee me some chips, I’d love to go out with you.”

“Really?” he asked with a smile.

“Really,” responded Rose.

He grinned even more. “That’s brilliant. Molto bene!”

She asked next, “So shall we call the boys and go for the ice cream?”

“Yup. Allons-y, Rose Tyler!”


End file.
